The present invention relates to a coordination operation method and a mobile communication terminal, and in more detail relates to a coordination operation method, in which a host section for performing processing relating to communication with an external section, and an engine section for executing applications, under management by the host section, are operated in a coordination fashion in a mobile communication terminal, and a mobile communication terminal using the cooperation operation method.